Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Magnetic recording media include tape-shaped media and disk-shaped media. Magnetic recording media in the form of tapes, that is, magnetic tapes, are primarily employed in storage applications such as data backup.
A magnetic tape is housed wound up on a reel within a magnetic tape cartridge. To increase the recording capacity per magnetic tape cartridge, it is better to increase the overall length of the magnetic tape that is housed per cartridge. To that end, it is desirable to reduce the thickness (also referred to as “thickness reduction” hereinafter) of the magnetic tape. One example of a way to reduce the thickness of a magnetic tape is to reduce the thickness of one or more layers contained in the magnetic tape. In this regard, rendering the magnetic layer less than or equal to 0.1 μm in thickness is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2011-48878 (see claim 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2011-48878). The contents of the above publication as well as English language family members US2011/052908A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,535,817 are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.